Seven Days With the Prince
by Sapphiron
Summary: sequel to the Never Ending Story It is a White Dragon Demons’ custom that should a newly wedded couple wanted a divorce they must wait until the seventh day of their marriage. Until then, Kagome is stuck with Prince Hideyuki whom is trying to win her lov
1. Chapter 1: Complain Day

Summary: It is a White Dragon Demons' custom that should a newly wedded couple wanted a divorce; they must wait until the seventh day of their marriage. Until then, Kagome is stuck with Prince Hideyuki whom is trying to win her love before that day comes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters but any unfamiliar characters in this story belong to me.

**Title: Seven Days With the Prince**

**Chapter 1: Complain Day**

Every ruler has a day for their citizens to complain about the way they rule and voice out their dislikes or opinions on how they can improve. As for the Lord of the Northern Lands, it is today---the twentieth day of winter. And believe it or not, it is the day the rulers hate most. It is the day they drag themselves to sit on the throne and listen to complains all day long.

Lord Kogugawa was no exception but he had a plan to evade listening to complains all day. That was by faking sick and making his eldest son who was the next in line to the throne, to take his place in the throne room and listen to all the complains.

Prince Hideyuki sighed as he took his seat on the throne early in the morning right after the night of his marriage. That morning was beautiful like many other mornings and he longed so much to go outside to take a long flight in the sky.

He told the guards to open the tall, great door to let the people in to complain. He sighed again as he already knew there was over three hundred of demons and humans outside there waiting to come in and drive him up the wall.

As soon as the door opened, the people poured into the great hall like water. After a few minutes, they form a line and stood a few feet respectively before Prince Hideyuki. They began murmured to each other why Hideyuki was conducting the Complain Day instead of Lord Kogugawa.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Prince Hideyuki slammed the scepter three times on the ground. Then he shouted, "SILENCE! Lord Kogugawa is ill today so I, Prince Hideyuki shall listen to all of your complains today in his place. Now, let's get started!"

Then he motioned for the first person to come forward. A man stepped forward and voiced out his complain. "I don't get it! Why do you have to build your palace up on a peak!? It's so hard to find!"

Prince Hideyuki turn to look at the rat demon standing beside him to make sure he started writing all the complains down. Then, he turned his attention back to the man. Here it goes again. They sometimes find complains out of no apparent reason to relieve their anger onto someone else, he thought unhappily.

"If you really want an answer to that, well, I'm sorry because I don't know at all. The best person to ask is my ancestors. NEXT!"

The man didn't protest and left the great hall. The next person who was a wolf demon, began firing him with complains.

Prince Hideyuki sighed. This is going to be a loooonngg day, he thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

While Hideyuki was listening to the complains, Kagome had woken up in Hideyuki's room. She sat up and yawned in the futon. She turned to see the spot where Hideyuki slept yesterday night only to find it empty. She grinned at the thought how she and Shippo managed to get him off the futon so they have it all to themselves. Poor Hideyuki was forced to sleep on the hard floor. As for Shippo, he was still sounding asleep beside her.

She gently shook Shippo up. "Wake up, Shippo. It's morning now. Let's go down to meet the others and have some breakfast."

Shippo woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Where's he?" he asked groggily.

"I think he is downstairs by now," she said. "Let's change and wash up first."

"Okay," Shippo answered. Then they got up and left the room.

When they got down to the dining room, they found the others were already at the dining table already except for Lord Kogugawa. Prince Senka and Princess Shika was surprised to see Kagome.

"So he didn't try to kill you?" Senka asked her. Kagome shook her head. She was surprised but then she remembered. She took a seat next to Sango. She looked around for Inuyasha but he was nowhere to be seen.

"That's a big surprise," Princess Shika said incredulously.

"Um…where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"We don't know," Sango said.

"He's probably around the palace," Miroku said. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Has he gone to find Hideyuki? Kagome thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Why are you the heir of the throne?" Hyouga, a bat demon asked. "You don't seem to be best suited for the job. You just dozed off right in front of us just now." Everybody gasped when he asked that question. Nobody in their right mind would ask such a question in front of Prince Hideyuki. Lord Kogugawa maybe, but definitely not Prince Hideyuki. He is unpredictable and should you incur his wrath, you have no idea what he will do to you.

There was a dead silence. Then Prince Hideyuki smiled slowly and wickedly that left people shivering in fear. They all took a step away from Hyouga while he stood his ground boldly.

"Funny that it should come from you, Hyouga. You, the great warrior and mercenary who never kneel to lords. You, who never show the slightest interest in politics," Prince Hideyuki said. Then, he stood up from his throne and took a great leap and landed right in front of Hyouga. Now, they stood face-to-face. Everybody behind Hyouga recoil from them involuntarily.

"Yes, Hyouga I did doze off for a while just because it's so boring to listen to some complains that are only let out because they need someone to relief their anger on. But let me tell you something---I did not choose to become the heir to the throne. If I was given a choice, I would have chosen to be a mere prince instead. After all, it is the princes that have all the fun." Then he muttered a few words under his breath.

Suddenly, Hyouga found himself on the throne instead. "Hey!" he cried when he found out his bottom was glued to the throne. "Get me out of here!" he screamed.

"You will sit on the throne and listen to all the complains until I get back. You will get a taste of how it feels to be a prince or a lord or whatever. Until then, see you this afternoon," he said and ran out of the great hall laughing maniacally.

"No wait! Come back, Hideyuki. COME BACK!" Hyouga screamed frantically. The people were laughing at his struggle to get his butt off the throne seat.

I'm free, I'm free, I'm FINALLY FREE! Hideyuki thought happily as he ran out of the palace. Suddenly, something red and silver moved quickly to block his path. Hideyuki skidded to a stop.

"Oi, we need to talk," Inuyasha said.

* * *

Here's the sequel for the Never Ending Story. I hope all of you like this first chapter :-). Please write me a review about your opinions, please. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance

**Author's Notes: I tried to add as many details as possible to this story. I find it easy to imagine but putting them in words is not easy though. Lol. Like the old saying said a picture paints a thousand words. Please write me a review after reading it. I really want to know what you people think. :-)**

**Chapter 2: A Chance**

"What do you wish to talk to me about, Inuyasha," Prince Hideyuki asked as he sat down on the wooden bench under a leafless tree in the palace garden. The garden was covered with a blanket of white snow that morning. It was beautiful, quiet and had a peaceful quality in it. There was nothing there except for leafless trees and Hideyuki's Pegasus feeding from a big basket filled with hays. He motioned for Inuyasha to sit beside him but Inuyasha did not comply and chose to remain standing in front of him.

"About your marriage with Kagome," he said. He had thought thoroughly last night on how to get Kagome out of her marriage with this prince.

"Oh, I kind of guess that," he smiled. His smile made Inuyasha suspicious of what tricks he had under his sleeve.

"I want you to end it and let us be on our way," he said, clenching his fists on his sides.

"Oh? Are you saying I'm not letting any of you leaving here?"

"Yes!"

"Inuyasha, I think you misinterpreted me," he sighed. They both turned to look at the Pegasus walking in and joining them. It came and stood near Hideyuki and nuzzling him on the face. He laughed and continued, "What I meant yesterday was all of you can leave except for Kagome because she's my wife now."

"Of course I know!" he shouted, losing his patience. "And we're not leaving without her! Don't you get it you dumb dragon! We won't leave one of us behind! So all I'm asking you now is to divorce her!"

"Is that her wish, Inuyasha?" he asked calmly, unmoved by his angry words.

"Of course!"

"Have you asked her?"

"Well, I haven't but I'm sure that is what she wants."

"Or is this what _you_ want?" he asked knowingly.

"Uuuggghhh! I can't stand you another minute!" he shouted angrily. He was angry at what he just said because he knew somehow it was true. He towered over him fuming but Hideyuki still remain sitting and unafraid and didn't make a move to get away from him. He wrapped his hands around Hideyuki's pale slender neck and wanted to choke him to death. A thing he wanted to do since the hated prince's wedding.

Suddenly, he was hit by something hard on his side. He went flying into the air by the force and landed a few feet away from the bench where Hideyuki's sitting. He heard the Pegasus neighing loudly. He sat up clenching his side trying to ease the throbbing pain and saw the Pegasus reared up with wings spread menacingly, daring him to try hurt its master again. Hideyuki got up and try to calm the beast down. Then, Inuyasha realized he was kicked in the side by the Pegasus.

When the Pegasus was finally calm down, he walked towards Inuyasha who was still sitting on the snow. The Pegasus followed him closely behind the whole time.

He offered him a hand to pull him up but Inuyasha swatted it away and got up on his own. "Hircine is very protective of me so is no surprise why he kicked you when you try to strangle me," he said. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I can't divorce her yet."

"And why the hell is that!?"

"Because it is our custom that if we newly wedded couple wants a divorce, we must wait at least seven days."

"So until then she is stuck with you?"

"Exactly."

Inuyasha froze. Seven days! He thought darkly. Seven _long_ days I must put up with him!

"Well, let's go ask Kagome about it shall we?" Hideyuki said, taking Inuyasha out of his thought.

"With pleasure," he snorted. Inside he was dying to know whether Kagome would choose to divorce him too.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How do couples announced their divorced by your people's custom?" Inuyasha said with a sneer on the mention of his people's custom. They were both heading to the dining hall where the others were enjoying their breakfast and chatting.

"Don't insult my people's custom," Hideyuki snapped. "It is by the wife giving back her ring to her husband."

They entered the dining room just in time to see Miroku got slapped by Sango for groping her. Miroku rubbed the red hand mark with his hand to ease the pain while the others sighed and Shippo said he never learns. Senka looked at him in confusion about his behavior while Shika seemed disgusted by his behavior.

"I can't believe you will have the thought of groping someone while you eat, monk," Hideyuki said as he sat down beside Kagome while Inuyasha sat behind them and in between them.

"Yeah," Senka chimed in. "Why do you like to stroke women's butt all the time?" Senka asked curiously.

"It is not because I want it, Senka. It is because my hand is cursed," Miroku said and held up hand he used to grope just a minute before and also the hand with the wind tunnel.

"I think is your mind's cursed, monk," Shika said. "I can't believe a supposedly pure man is so perverted."

"Thank you, Shika," Sango smiled.

"Kagome, do you wish to divorce me?" Hideyuki asked.

Kagome almost choke on the tea she was drinking. That was a question she never expected from him right now. Everyone besides Inuyasha, Kagome and Hideyuki, were looking at them with alarmed expressions on their faces. The most alarmed ones were Shika and Senka. They really wanted them together.

"Hideyuki, can we talk outside," Kagome said quickly when she saw their looks. She didn't wait for him to answer. She just took his hand and pulled him with her towards the dining hall's door.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing to follow them out as well.

Once they were outside she gave out a sigh of relieve. "Why did you ask that in front of them? You alarmed everyone in there!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well, I never thought of that. I want to know that as much as Inuyasha here do," Hideyuki said as he turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"So what is the answer?" Hideyuki asked. He was afraid of the answer although he never admitted it.

"I…I…" Kagome was unsure of what to say.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"Yes, I do," Kagome finally got it out. She looked up at him remorsefully. If only I didn't marry him just because of the ice crystal then I wouldn't be causing him pain now, she thought bitterly.

Inuyasha beamed at her answer. Now he knew that she had not fallen for him.

"Then we'll have to wait for seven days," Hideyuki said.

"I'm sorry, Hideyuki," Kagome said.

"Kagome, will you please give me a chance in these seven days by courting you," Hideyuki said as he placed his hands each on her shoulders. He ignored Inuyasha's disapproving growl as he did that.

Kagome looked up at his blue eyes. She found them so blue and beautiful orbs. One can get lost in them when they stare into those eyes for too long.

"Okay," Kagome said slowly. "Just seven days then if I still don't like you, we will divorce." Everyone deserves a chance right? She thought.

"Thank you, Kagome," he said softly. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"Kagome! You can't do that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Everyone deserves a chance, Inuyasha," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"You two-timer," Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly.

"Eeep!" Inuyasha shrieked when he heard the voice she used. It was a voice he knew only too well.

"SIT!"

THUMP!

Inuyasha fell face first onto the floor. Prince Hideyuki laughed. He can't believe that Kagome had such power over Inuyasha.

Kagome opened the door and entered once more into the dining room with Hideyuki and Inuyasha.

"All of you need to head back right?" Hideyuki asked as he took a seat at the table.

They all nodded.

"We'll need to head back to Kaede's village," Inuyasha said.

"I'll take you all on my back," Hideyuki offered. "It'll be faster that way."

All of them beamed at his offer. "Why, thank you," Miroku said gratefully.

"Are you leaving?" Shika asked him.

"Yup, I'm going on a vacation," He said. "I never left the northern lands before and it is time I see the other lands."

"I want to go too!" Senka said excitedly.

"No, you'll stay here with Shika and father," Hideyuki said, shaking his head.

Then he turned back to Inuyasha and his friends. "Go down to the village and get some thick leather and thick cloths to protect your legs from my scales. My scales can peel of your skin as easily as knives could. When you're done, meet me at the palace main entrance."

They nodded and set off to get the necessary items in the village below.


	3. Chapter 3: Fly Away Home

**Chapter 3: Fly Away Home**

While Inuyasha and his friends were going down to the village to get some supplies, Hideyuki was looking around in his room and wondering what he should bring along with him. He took out a brown leather backpack and started to browse through his wardrobe for suitable attires for his vacation.

As he was packing, he father, Senka and Shika were standing at the door way looking at him, unknown what to say to him. This was first time Hideyuki leaving the palace to the other lands for a few days. He did not know much about the outside world beyond the Northern Lands caused his father to worry he would not come back at all. Besides that, dragons were hunted by both humans and demons alike for glory, medicine, weaponry and armor too in the other lands. To make it worse, the gods and goddesses despised him for what he was and were out to get him if ever he left the northern lands. There was an agreement between his mother and the other gods and goddesses that Hideyuki must stay in the Northern Lands if he wishes to be safe. Outside the Northern Lands any god and goddesses can do what they please on him.

Unknown to Shika and Senka, part of the reason their father worry was he still felt guilty for what he had done long ago to Hideyuki. It happened when Hideyuki was just five. At that time he just learned to walk and can only speak a few words.

**Flashback**

_When Hideyuki was first born, his mere existence had caused a great uproar among the gods and goddesses. They were angry and wanted to get rid of him. Because of that, Hideyuki's mother, Skadi, left them. She said it was for the best and she'll try to protect her son no matter what. That was the last time Lord Kogugawa saw her after she left._

_After five years later, Lord Kogugawa felt it was the right time to announce the existence of his son and also the heir of his throne to the other lords and ladies, and his relatives. He thought they would be happy for him but he was very wrong._

"_He is an abomination! Demons and the gods are never meant to merge!" Lord Reiki of the Southern land yelled._

"_Look at him, brother. He has strange blue eyes. All dragons have green eyes not blue! He is a freak of nature!" his brother, Sashikun said, glaring at Hideyuki who was standing beside Lord Kogugawa, with disgust._

_His words hurt him. It felt like knife stabbing through his heart. A freak of nature. Those words were the worst that he could imagine they would call his son, his very own flesh and blood._

"_Then what do you suggest me to do!?" Lord Kogugawa yelled back angrily, his blood was boiling from all the insults toward his son._

"_Get rid of him!" they howled._

_He froze when he heard them._

"_Get rid of him!"_

_That night, he remembered considering on how to get rid of Hideyuki. After much pondering, he made up his mind to leave Hideyuki in the forest next morning for the other demons to eat him because he could not bring himself to kill his own son. He thought that was for the best because no one seemed to accept him or was it because he wanted to save face?_

_He remembered it all so clearly. The day when he led Hideyuki into the forest. The day he when he would leave Hideyuki to die._

_They came upon a rock in the forest. He swept away the snow of the rock surface and place Hideyuki on it. His hands were trembling when he carry him and placed him on the rock. Hideyuki sensed something was wrong and looked up at his father questioningly._

_His wide, innocent eyes made Kogugawa felt guilty for what he was about to do._

"_Listen, Hideyuki. Papa need to go get something, okay? So you just sit here and be a good boy and wait until Papa gets back," Kogugawa said._

_Hideyuki just nodded and smile, swinging his legs back and forth. His smile made his father wanted to cry. _

_Taking one last look at his son, he turned to walk away from him. Each step seemed to be heavier than the last. After a good distance away from him, he broke into a run without turning back. If he ever turned back, he knew he would never have succeeded in abandoning him._

**End of Flashback**

"I know you're all there, come on in," Hideyuki said, his voice bringing Kogugawa out of thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me you're leaving?" he demanded, entering the room with his children.

"I was going to. Right after I packed," he answered.

"I heard that things aren't going well between you and Kagome. Am I right?"

Hideyuki paused for a moment before answering. "Perhaps," he replied simply, turning back to check on the stuffs he wanted to bring along.

Perhaps? What answer is that, Lord Kogugawa thought. He sighed inwardly. Hideyuki was not someone easy to talk to. He's rather…eccentric.

"Son, before you go, I've some advice for you," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What advice?"

"Beware of dragon slayers."

"Dragon slayers," Hideyuki raised an eyebrow. "Why should I be afraid of them? I'm no ordinary dragon."

"Yeah, but in your true form you have all the characteristic of a dragon," Shika pointed out. "Our skin can be used as armor. They say that weapons made of steel and iron cannot pierce through an armor made out of dragon's skin."

"Not to mention that our horns and fangs can be forged into weapons," Senka chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Like that's going to scare me," Hideyuki said sarcastically.

"Hideyuki, the dragon slayers have weapons strong enough to slay our kin," Lord Kogugawa said. "So don't take them lightly."

"Alright," he replied not too seriously.

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"Please bring Kagome back as your wife _permanently_, not _temporarily_." His half-siblings could not help but giggled at that. Hideyuki's wives did not last long so far.

Hideyuki sighed. "Alright, father."

His father patted him on the shoulder and took out a beautiful black box with carvings on them. "Give this to Kagome as a wedding gift. It's made long ago by one of our ancestor."

"Thank you," Hideyuki gratefully accepted.

After saying their last goodbyes, Hideyuki turned to leave.

"And before you go, release Hyouga from the throne!" his father called out.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot," Hideyuki said, grinning.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hyouga was seething with anger when Hideyuki arrived in the throne room. The room was empty since everyone had left for home early due to perhaps it was Hyouga was a much worse listener than Hideyuki.

"It's about time you brat to come to release me!" Hyouga yelled angrily.

"Watch what you say to me lest I shall change my mind, winged rat," Hideyuki said sternly.

"What did you just called me!? A WINGED RAT!?" Hyouga is furious now.

Hideyuki ignored his anger and said the right words to free him.

"I'll get you!" Hyouga screamed once he was free. "I'll get you and made you wish you were never born!"

"Really?" Hideyuki raised an eyebrow. "Then let's settle this outside shall we?"

Hyouga cracked his knuckles. "Be glad too."

Once outside, Hyouga transform into his true form--a giant brown bat the size of three houses with glowing red eyes.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE WORTHLESS HALF BREED YOU ARE!" he boomed.

"Oh, really," Hideyuki replied mockingly. "You might want to reconsider that once you see _my_ true form."

That's impossible! Hyouga thought. He's just a half-demon!

There was a bright flash of light and now standing before Hyouga was a white dragon the size of a hill. He had blue sapphire eyes and scales that shone. He had spikes that was each taller than a human lining his spine and a pair of horns that stood proudly on his head.

He held up his head and roared and spread his gigantic wings intimidating. His roar shook the earth.

"So do you still wish to fight me?" he asked in a deep rumbling voice.

Hyouga thought the better of it and replied, "Maybe some other time." With that he transformed back to his human form and fled away. Even I'm not that suicidal, Hyouga thought cowardly.

"Wow, that was impressive," someone said.

Hideyuki turned to face the owner of that voice and found Inuyasha and his friends already arrived. All of them looked up at him with wide eyes. They never thought Hideyuki would be that huge in his true form. He was after all a half-demon.

"Get on, we don't have much time if we want to reach your village within a day," Hideyuki said, crouching and motioning for them to climb on his back with his snout.

Kagome was dressed in a blue kimono much like Inuyasha's kimono and Sango was dressed in her demon slayer outfit. Inuyasha carried Kagome up on Hideyuki's back and Sango and Miroku got on Hideyuki's back by riding Kirara. They chose the spot that connects Hideyuki's neck and shoulders and laid some thick cloths and leather in between the spikes and sat on them. The thick cloths and leathers were used as saddles because Hideyuki's scales were hard as stone and sharp as well. After they each had settled down between Hideyuki's spike except for Shippo and Kirara who chose to sit on Kagome's and Sango's lap, Inuyasha called out, "Alright Hideyuki, we're ready to go!"

"ALRIGHT THEN, HOLD ON TIGHT!" Hideyuki boomed. With that, he leaped into the sky and spread his wings, lifting them off the ground and taking them higher in the sky. His passengers were hugging the spike in front of them tightly as they ascended higher into the sky. He kept flying higher and higher until all they can see below them was white, puffy clouds.

They couldn't help but marveled at the scenery. They had never flown that high before. Not even on Kirara's back.

"HOLD ON TIGHT CAUSE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN!" Hideyuki called out.

They didn't ask what he meant but they did as they were told. Suddenly, Hideyuki somersaulted in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Everyone screamed except Inuyasha who was laughing gleefully, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"DO IT AGAIN, HIDEYUKI!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wait, no, don't," Miroku protested.

"Please don't do it again," Kagome begged.

"Don't do it again," Sango begged. Shippo was too shaken up to speak. Kirara seemed to be the only one who was not afraid since she's used to flight.

Hideyuki just laughed and somersaulted again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Miroku screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sango screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Shippo screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Do it—" Inuyasha was about to call out but Kagome interrupted quickly, "SIT BOY!"

THUMP!

Inuyasha fell face first on the saddle.

"Oh, my. I'm getting a little air sick," Miroku said, placing his hand on his tummy. His face looked green. "I think I'm about to throw out."

"NO YOU DON'T, MONK! OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU WASH MY SCALES!" Hideyuki boomed.

The thought of washing the entire dragon's scales stopped him from feeling nauseated immediately. "Jeez, Hideyuki really know how to stop people from throwing up," Miroku sighed. The others couldn't help but giggled.

"Alright, play time is over. Now is time to take you all back home," Hideyuki said. He changed to the direction that Inuyasha pointed out and started to airborne towards it. They're all going to have a ride for a lifetime because not many people get to ride on a dragon's back!

* * *

Please read and review please! 


End file.
